Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a method of correcting complexion color shift of LCD and a system thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of optoelectronics and semiconductor, flat panel displays flourish, wherein a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream of the market because of its great space utilization, low power consumption, non-radiation, and low electromagnetic interference. Vertical alignment (VA) displaying mode is popular because of its great viewing angle characteristics among various displaying modes of the LCD. In the LCD of VA displaying mode, the long axis of the liquid crystal (LC) molecule in the pixel unit is perpendicular to the filter without power. Each pixel unit is divided into multiple domains and the LC molecules in each domain are deflected under power. In this way, the orientations of the LC molecules in the same pixel are divided into multiple directions and the viewing angle can be compensated in various angles. As the result, the uniform displaying in various directions of the viewing angles is realized to effectively improve the viewing angle characteristics in grayscale. The gamma value of the image of the big viewing angle usually deviates the curve of gamma value 2.2 in the LCD of VA displaying mode so the complexion of the image of the big viewing angle is washed out.